A Drive to Destiny
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: He said she had to die but not when or how. When Olivia drives at the window while chasing a suspect, what happens and is her time up? SPOILERS FOR Promo for 4x09 Enemy of My Enemy.


A Drive to Destiny

Spoilers: All Fringe episodes, 4x09 Promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia heard Peter over the radio, telling her not to but she continued to drive and went through the window willingly. She found herself driving on a dirt ride, following Jones' SUV and didn't stop. Her migraine was returning but she continued on, at least until everything blacked out. She blacked out but felt the car roll, she knew she was living up to the mysterious man's statement...she was going to die.<strong>

The sound of beeping woke her, Olivia opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital. She thought she had died but apparently she'd survived. Looking at her body, she found she was perfectly fine except for her left arm in a sling and her right handcuffed to the bed. A movement made her turn her head and saw a nearly identical copy of herself pushing off the wall. Blond hair and olive eyes, dressed in a suit and white shirt...a ring on her finger the only piece of jewelry she had on. A gun was at her hip, holster unclipped as if prepared to be used.

"You're awake," she had a look of hauntedness in her eyes, mostly pain though. "How do you feel?"

"Where am I?"

The blond woman looked at her and then ran a hand over the cuffs, about two inches above them. They unclicked and Olivia removed her hand, holding it to her. "You're at the Experimental Campus, the only place you're safe from prying eyes."

"Where am I?"

"My universe, you came through a window." She sat down in the chair that was near the bed, "we saw you with our department satellite and also know that your world's Jones is in my world."

"I was tracking him, I should have listened and not followed." She sighed, "when can I go home?"

The woman stood up, "for now you'll recover then you'll be questioned, I don't know when you will go home but I will make sure you do."

"Thank you...Olivia."

She turned and eyed Olivia, "you're welcome, don't make me regret it."

* * *

><p>Olivia found herself being released into the care of her alternate two days later, she would stay with her. Olivia found it strange but the woman was kind enough, even if she seemed as if life was not worth living. Something drove her but it was if her life lost all meaning. The drive to the woman's apartment was different because they soon were at the Bishop House, the SUV parked in the driveway.<p>

"Why are we here?"

"Because I live here...I take care of my consultant, Dr. Walter Bishop." She got out of the car and Olivia followed her into the house. It was clearly taken care of but haunted, as if something was haunting the house and if someone was missing.

She passed by a picture on the wall and stopped, it was of her alternate with a man who looked exactly like Peter. They were clearly enjoying themselves as he held her around her middle and her head was leaned against his neck as they both looked at the camera. "Who is this?"

"No one, this way."

They went upstairs, Olivia noted the pair of men's shoes on the stair landing. They passed rooms, all the doors were open but one, she put her hand on the door and found the woman looking at her. "What?"

"You're free to roam this house if you'd like but stay out of that room," she ran her hand over the door and Olivia heard a click, the lock in place. "If you ever go in there, I won't hesitate to shoot you...enemy or ally."

She saw the woman wanted nothing more than to forget what was beyond the door, causing her curiosity to rise. What was the woman hiding, she'd find out that evening while the woman slept.

* * *

><p>That night, Olivia left her room and found all the rooms empty. Going to the door that was locked, she quickly picked it with small tools she had gathered earlier in the day. The door slowly opened and she found a bedroom, it was small and quaint and looked as if it hadn't been touched in weeks. On the bed were tangled sheets, as if the person last in it had wrestled with them. Clothes on a chair and items on a desk, of which were designs of the machine. She crossed over to the desk and looked at it, on the wall was a picture of her twin and the same man...they looked happy and in love.<p>

"I told you to stay out of here." Olivia turned to see the woman in the doorway, she wore a black shirt and gray sweats. "Get out before I shoot you."

"He's the reason you refuse to let anyone in here." She pointed to the picture, "what happened to him?"

The woman just eyed her, her gaze softened for a second before she looked down. "I don't know, he just disappeared into thin air. Please, just get out."

* * *

><p>She left and heard crying as the door shut on it's own, a single name was sobbed as she heard something slide down the door. It was Peter's name, clearly the woman was in pain and everything had stopped for her...the man had been everything to her and now that everything was gone. Olivia left the house and walked down the sidewalk of the yard only to look up to see the same bald man from the Opera House.<p>

"You said I had to die...why?"

He cocked his head to the side, "there is no balance...there cannot be just two, there must be three or four. Two of him and two of you or one of you each...there is but only two of you. There must be balance, the world is falling and you are the key to it's correction."

"But...why not her, clearly she would rather die then live without him."

"Because she cannot die, death has met her and yet she lives...twice when others would die. It is a part of her, she cannot die by means other then nature."

"If I was to die...would everything go back to the way it should be?"

He cocked his head and held out his hand, "Peter would return home...to her and everything will be corrected."

* * *

><p>Olivia took a breath and took his hand, as she did she felt something powerful run through her. She saw images of a brown haired little girl smiling at her. The girl looked at Olivia and spoke gently.<p>

_"Thank you for saving me...I would die without you."_

The smiling girl disappeared as everything fell into blackness. Olivia knew in her last moments that she was dying but it wasn't anything but peaceful.

* * *

><p>The sun began to rise on the New York Harbor as two universes began to mend the war they had created amongst themselves. Olivia Dunham stood looking out at the sunrise and smiled, the world was full of promise.<p>

"There you are." She turned to see Peter and he hooked an arm over one of her shoulders, his hand falling below her opposite breast. "Sunrise...your favorite time of day."

"When the world is full of promise." She looked at Peter, "and something tells me...it is today."

* * *

><p>On the docks, two men stood talking. "The boy has returned while the girl has died."<p>

"The child spoke to her in her last moments of life, thanking her for her sacrifice. The child has survived the reversal...the correction. The worlds find it...acceptable, no doubt the child shall see the timelines of her life as she thanked the girl from the womb."

"Then it must be watched carefully," he cocked his head to the side, "I already sense it's importance...the child is unique and must be protected. They are unaware of it but soon they will know and the worlds shall unite."

* * *

><p>AN: Thought of this after watching that promo...it's most likely not going to happen, but hey...fanfic is for a reason. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

Thanks and enjoy, FD2008


End file.
